Episode 6959 (3rd December 2008)
Plot Steve purposely instigates a row with Michelle. She strops off to the wedding alone. Steve's secretly pleased his plan is starting to work. Tony and Carla's wedding takes place. Carla looks a million dollars and Tony's the happiest man alive as they exchange vows. Pat is Tony's best man and Leanne is Carla's bridesmaid. Kevin drunkenly tips guacamole down Carla's dress. Sally's embarrassed and Carla accuses them of having no class. Sally's furious and resolves to get her revenge. Steve and Becky are left alone in the Rovers. Blanche comes in and continues to demand free drinks. Steve and Becky flirt with each other. Graeme puts a fiver on a three horse accumulator and wins £340.50 much to Peter's consternation. Ken and Deirdre are annoyed with Peter when he forgets to collect Simon from school. Mary calls to see Norris and gives him a pair of gold cufflinks she's won in a competition. Norris, Mary, Jed and Blanche all enjoy drinks in the Rovers. Sally finds Maria sitting alone crying over Liam. Drunk and bent on revenge, Sally tells Maria about Carla and Liam's affair and shows her the video on Rosie's phone. In a fury Maria goes in search of Carla but she's too late as the guests have just waved Tony and Carla off on their honeymoon. Michelle and Tom try to calm Maria down but she's hysterical. She sobs her heart out, her memories of Liam totally ruined. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Gordon - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Pat Gordon - Jamie Lee *Chorley Pipe Band - Alan Gagan *Registrar - Buckso Dhillon-Woolley *Commentator - Martin Oldfield (Voice only) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Harry Mason Turf Accountant *Victoria Street *Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen and balcony *Unnamed hotel - Foyer, reception rooms, marriage room, stairway to guest bedrooms, ladies' toilets and exterior Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *''Time of Your Life'' by Green Day is used as incidental music for a scene where Maria Connor furiously searches for Carla Gordon after finding out about her affair with Liam. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve uses Tony and Carla's wedding day as an excuse to antagonise Michelle, hoping to goad her into leaving him; Sally loses her temper and tells Maria about Liam's infidelity; and Ken criticises Peter over his lack of parenting skills. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,720,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: "If we'd been invited to the wedding, we'd be having better than soup for our dinner." Deirdre Barlow: "We don't even know them." Blanche Hunt: "Yer what? Amy's father's living with Carla's ex-sister-in-law... We're practically family!" --- Janice Battersby: "Women like me don't grow on trees yer know." Sally Webster: "Just swing in 'em." --- Carla Gordon: "Sally, I realise your family don't usually come to places that use metal cutlery but do us a favour will yer? If you lot can't behave at least half civilised there's a pub over the road with a pool table, maybe you'll feel more comfortable there, eh?" Category:2008 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD